Toph Bei Fong
Toph Beifong is an earthbending master, one of the most powerful of her time, and the discoverer of metalbending. Blind since birth, Toph was constantly treated condescendingly because of her disability, particularly by her overprotective parents, Lao and Poppy Beifong. Upon discovering badgermoles, earthbending animals who were also blind, she learned how to use earthbending as an extension of her senses. This gave her the ability to "see" every vibration that passes through the ground. Having developed her own unique style of earthbending, Toph acquired a toughened personality and became famous for winning underground earthbending tournaments under the name "The Blind Bandit", doing so behind her parents' backs.10 Although initially uninterested in directly aiding the war effort, she eventually chose to leave behind her old life, and travel with Avatar Aang and his friends as his earthbending teacher, when her parents finally became unbearable for her.1 Toph's total mastery over earthbending, unique personality, and thoughtful pragmatism made her a valuable addition to the team. After Republic City's formation, Toph became the city's first Chief of Police, forming the Metalbending Police Force to help maintain order.11 She had two daughters with two different men: Lin, who succeeded her as Chief of Police, and Suyin, who created the metal city of Zaofu. Toph eventually set out to roam the world in search of enlightenment12 before settling down in the Foggy Swamp. Book Two The trio went to the town of Gaoling to continue their search for an earthbending instructor. While searching, Aang received a free earthbending lesson from a man named Master Yu, but he found that Yu cared more about having him pay for lessons than he did about teaching. Afterward, they overheard a pair of studentsdiscussing Earth Rumble VI, a tournament featuring several powerful earthbenders. The boys were not very inclined to inform Aang of the tournament's location, until Katara secretly used her "feminine charm", which involved freezing them to the walls, to coerce them to tell. At the tournament, they witnessed a powerful earthbender named The Boulderdefeat every challenger he came across. Sokka became completely enthralled in the spectacle, but Aang was not very impressed, saying that The Boulder was "just listening to his big muscles" as opposed to listening to the earth. After vanquishing all other contenders, The Boulder confronted the current champion, the Blind Bandit, a blind twelve-year-old girl. Aang noticed the Bandit's techniques, especially how she waited and listened carefully to the movements of her opponent and realized she was the master of neutral jing Bumi had been encouraging him to find. He also realized that she was the girl whom he had envisioned in the swamp. After the Bandit effortlessly defeated The Boulder, the host of the tournament, Xin Fu, offered a large sum of gold to whoever could defeat the Blind Bandit in a fight. Seeing an opportunity to talk to the Bandit, Aang challenged her. The Bandit, however, was ready for a fight and refused to engage in conversation, instead launching a boulder at Aang. She was not prepared, however, to face an airbender and was defeated when Aang blew her out of the ring. The Bandit took badly to her loss and stormed off, refusing to listen to Aang when he beckoned to her. Aang and the others returned to Master Yu's school to try to find out where the Blind Bandit lived. They approached the students they had confronted earlier, both of whom were quite intimidated by Katara. They did not obtain much information; however, Aang recalled the flying boar he had seen with the girl in his vision. The boys stated that the flying boar was the symbol of the Beifong family, the wealthiest family in the town. Aang and company traveled to the family's house, where they were accosted by the Bandit, now wearing the same dress Aang had seen her wearing in the swamp. The girl, named Toph, refused to aid Team Avatar and called the house guards to chase them off. That evening, Aang used his status as the Avatar to gain a formal audience with the entire Beifong family. He attempted to gain her father's support regarding Toph aiding him, but Toph used her earthbending to keep him from saying anything revealing. Her parents and teacher were completely unaware of her true skill, and she wanted to keep it that way. After numerous interruptions, Aang retaliated by sneezing, bringing the dinner to both a premature end and into everybody's faces. After dinner, Toph called a truce with Aang and recounted her history. Her parents perceived her as a weak and fragile child due to her blindness and severely restricted her freedom. From an early age, she began sneaking out of the house and mastering earthbending on her own, secretly competing in tournaments and surpassing her "teacher" in skill. The pair was suddenly ambushed and captured by Xin Fu and his stable of earthbenders, who suspected the two of duplicity earlier during the tournament. Toph was later freed and, after defeating Xin Fu's earthbenders, rescued Aang, an event her father witnessed. Toph later confronted her parents, expressing her desire to accompany Team Avatar on their journeys. Her father denied this request and ordered Aang and the others to leave the estate. As the team prepared to depart, however, Toph ran up to them, saying that her father had ultimately granted her permission to travel with them. Before departing, she launched Aang into a tree via earthbending and, declaring them even, demanded to have her championship belt returned In a remote Earth Kingdom forest, Team Avatar was pursued by a tank train operated by Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee. Their machine allowed them to cover great distances at high speeds; additionally, they were able to trace the team's whereabouts by following a trail of shed fur Appa consistently left. Aang and his friends were repeatedly forced to escape, depriving them of much-needed rest and draining the last of their power and patience. To make matters worse, Katara and Toph became tangled in a bitter conflict with Toph eventually leaving the group after a particularly acrimonious fight. Aang attempted to deceive Azula by leaving a false trail of Appa's shed fur for her to follow, while Katara and Sokka retreated somewhere safe. Azula, however, unfolded his plan; she sent Mai and Ty Lee in the direction she believed the group to have gone and followed Aang's fabricated trail herself. Aang's ultimately wound up in an abandoned town where he was later found and confronted by Azula. Zuko arrived on scene shortly after and all three assumed fighting stances, prepared to duel. Azula fired the first shot, hitting Zuko hard and knocking him back. All three exchanged blows until the duel was joined by Katara, Sokka, Iroh, and Toph. Azula was eventually cornered by the other six combatants. She surrendered and Iroh momentarily let his guard down, turning to see his comrades. Azula took advantage of this and launched a fire blast at him, striking him in the chest. Zuko let out a horrified cry, and all four benders unleashed their power against her; Azula, however, was able to escape the scene unharmed. Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Toph gathered around Iroh, but Zuko yelled for them to leave, backing up his words with a sweeping arc of flame. Respecting his need for privacy, Aang and the others fled.7 Legend of Korra History * According to Toph her daughters never really picked up Metalbending. * According to Toph Swamp Benders can't take a punch. * According to Toph Amon wanted equality for all. * According to Toph Unalaq brought back the Spirits. * Zaheer believed in Freedom. Training Let's Start with Move A Rock. You've got to Stop thinking like an Airbender. There's no "different angle", no clever solution,no trickety trick that's gonna move that rock! You've got to face it head on.You Shouldn't give 100% of your Energy into any one Strike. You've gotta be quick and accurate. Hit a Series of points and break your opponent's Stance. And when he's reeling back you deliver the Final blow. His own Weight becomes his downfall. Metalbending * All Metal has small amounts of Earth in it. The roots and vines run all over the world. I can see Sue and Lin and Republic City. The swamp can sense that you are out of balance. It will teach you what you want to learn. If you are open to listening. Metalbending: According to Toph even block heads like Bolin could figure out Metalbending with the right instruction. Techniques That She Knows #Behind-The-Back No Look Earthbending #Earthquake #Earth Running #Earth Tent #Rock Gloves #Rock-a-Lanche #Rock-Armor #Rock Rolling #Rock Skiing #Seismic Sense #The Trembler #Make A Whirlpool out of Land Training Episodes # Return to Omashu # The Blind Bandit # Bitter Work # The Drill # Nightmares and Daydreams # The Runaway # The Coronation # The Calling # Operation Beifong Students #Avatar Aang #Lin Bei Fong # Suyin Bei Fong #Avatar Korra # Bolin Masters # King Bumi # Master Yu # Sud # Tyro Super Powers # Chi # Blind # Earthebending # Human Lie Detector # I can move Boulders with just my Eyebrow # I can only "see" things that are made of Earth, or Touching the Ground. # I can see the same whether it's in the light or the dark. # Metalbending # Meteorite-Bender # Mudbending # Sandbending # Toph can feel Lin's enraged breathing. Trivia * According to Bolin the Bei Fong Attitude is Hereditary. * According to Toph Lava Bending is a very Rare Talent. * Lin hasn't seen Toph for 20 years. * Toph is the former Chief of the Republic City Police Force. * Toph is Blind not Deaf Screenshots Toph.png 62 (2)-2.PNG 39-1499225075.PNG 35-1499225002.PNG 86 (3)-1.PNG 94-1500236022.PNG Category:Avatar Universe Category:Police Force Category:Homo Sapiens Superior Category:Mothers Category:Grandmothers Category:Independently Wealthy Category:Metalbender Category:Prodigy Category:Champions Category:Spiritual Leaders Category:My Masters Category:Leaders of Teams Category:Sandbender Category:Armor Users Category:Veterans Category:Legendary Character Category:Bounty Category:Blind Category:Thief Category:Team Avatar Category:Pathological Liar Category:Bully Category:Earth Kingdom Category:Flat-Chested Category:Chi Manipulation Category:Aristocrats Category:One-Man Army Category:Hermit Category:Lie Detector Category:Retired Category:Bender Category:Bikini Category:Naked Category:Bei Fong Family Category:Child Soldiers Category:Martial Artist Category:Women with Superpowers Category:Daughter Category:Humans Category:Remote Viewing Category:Clairvoyance Category:Spiritual Awareness Category:Female Category:Military Category:Psychic Category:Psychic Link Category:Most Wanted List Category:Teachers Category:Students Category:B Class Category:Drop Out Category:Resistance Category:Special Forces Category:Inventors Category:Title Characters Category:Boss Battle Category:Humans Category:Screenshots Category:Geokinesis Category:Geokinesis Category:Recruiter Category:Humans Category:Crystallokinesis Category:Chief Category:Heterosexuality Category:Relatives